


Day 2: Snowball Fights

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Snowball Fights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Snowball Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

Stiles is a hunter.

No, wait, Stiles is an _awesome_ hunter.

He has the reflexes of a leopard, the instincts of a jaguar.

He catches sight of his prey, hidden partially behind the tree. It’s brief, but it’s enough for him to identify that this is his target.

Slowly, he creeps closer. Around him, winter has lulled nature into a deep sleep, casting a blanket of silence, making it hard for Stiles to mask the soft crunch of snow as he makes his way towards his target.

He’s close now, so close. He can see a hint of leather and knows that this is it. He has his target trapped.

His arm raised slightly, Stiles steps round the tree with a loud “ _Hah!_ ” as his arm swings downwards, sending a snowball directly towards Derek’s jacket that is draped over a low-hanging branch.

Wait, back up.

Derek’s _jacket_?

It takes him less than a second to realize that he’s been duped, that he hadn’t been able to surprise Derek. It takes him another second, right after he hears the soft crunch of snow behind him before he instinctively ducks just as a snowball whizzes past where his head had been, smacking into the tree.

He turns around, another handful of snow in his hand for a counter-attack when a second snowball hits him in the face.

His balance thrown off, Stiles staggers backwards and goes down, landing on his back.

“Ugh,” he mutters as he tries to push himself up, but then Derek is there, in his face, looming over him.

Stiles scowls. “Tricking me with your jacket is _totally not fair_ , I’m calling foul on this,” he says, wiping the snow off his face.

“It’s perfectly fair. Besides, you’re the one who kept saying that you could hunt just as well as the rest of us,” Derek tells him, frowning.

Stiles hates himself for that brief moment of boasting. “Whatever, okay, I was wrong, let me up, man,” he says, trying to push Derek away. If Derek continues to lean over him in this position, Stiles is… well, it’s going to be pretty embarrassing if Derek catches his scent or pheromones or whatever it is that alerts werewolves to horny sixteen year olds with boners for a grumpy Alpha.

Derek’s nose flares as he breathes in deeply. His eyes widen in shock as he stares down at Stiles.

Ah, crap, Stiles thinks. Too late.

“Okayyy, I’m just gonna go,” Stiles mumbles out but Derek doesn’t budge. At all.

Instead, Derek is now _smirking_ at him. “I don’t think so,” he says, and Stiles really hates his stupid, handsome face and stupid, sexy voice and _Jesus Christ_ when had Stiles started acting like a lovestruck twelve year old, anyway?

“Try me, sourwolf,” he says bravely, but the insult no longer holds any bite, not when Derek is this close to him and being really distracting.

Derek’s face is a lot closer now than before.

“Urm,” Stiles manages to say before he finds himself being kissed. Thoroughly.

At some point between kissing and trying not to die from the lack of oxygen, Derek pulls away and Stiles remembers to breathe.

Then he remembers that they’re still in the middle of a snowball fight, and that the rest of their group is probably still pelting each other with snow, and maybe wondering where Stiles and Derek are.

“What about the others?” Stiles asks.

Derek grins, a genuine and playful smile that is nothing like the fake, empty kind that he’s given before, and Stiles realizes that he could look at this version of Derek being _happy_ for a long, long time.

“They can wait,” Derek says, before he leans down and kisses Stiles again.


End file.
